


if i walked on water (i would drown)

by lunasasylum



Series: these mistakes will be made (i promise i'll keep you safe) [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Break Up, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jeronica, Jughead loves Veronica, Mental Health Issues, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, They get back together, Veronica loves Jughead, she loves him, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasasylum/pseuds/lunasasylum
Summary: "Jughead, my problems, they're real. If we date, if we keep dating, then they become part of our relationship.""I know Veronica. I know."// or Veronica loves Jughead so much she tries to leave him.





	if i walked on water (i would drown)

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I proofread this story, you're very funny.
> 
> It's 2 in the morning, I'll proof it in 8 hours.

"What did the doctor say?"

Veronica sets her bag on the floor next to his bed and kicks off her heels. "Manic depressive disorder, more commonly known as bipolar disorder." Laying on his bed, she sighs.

Jughead pulls her closer next to him. "Okay, so what happens next? What happens now?" 

Rolling back, Veronica runs a hand through her hair. "Now, I start mood stabilizers, and now we stop seeing each other."

Sitting up, Jughead stares back at her. "What?" 

Crossing her legs, Veronica slips a hand around his neck, playing with his hair. "Jughead, I was officially diagnosed with bipolar disorder this morning. I'm not just really happy or really sad anymore, it's a mental illness, something I'm going to carry with me forever." Her eyes started shining. "I don't want you to stay with me out of obligation, because you don't want to be the asshole that leaves his girlfriend when he finds out she's sick."

"I just came to tell you that I think it'd be better for you if we just ended this right now. Clean." Kissing his lips once, she kisses his cheek and smiles. Taking her stuff, she silently makes her exit as Jughead sits and watches.

What Veronica originally thought to be a good plan, turned out to be horrible. She was absolutely miserable without Jughead, and it was shown in every facet of her life. It all comes to head when Cheryl corners her in the bathroom.

"Can you move Cheryl? I have a class." Veronica steps to the side, but Cheryl steps with her, setting her hands on her hips.

"No. Look, I don't know what's going with you and the male version of Wednesday Addams, but you two need to get it together. He's moping around the Whyte Wyrm, almost in tears all the time, and you are sucking the life out of the Vixens. Just suck it up, make him apologize, and get on with it." She looks pointedly at Veronica, who rolls her eyes.

Shifting her bag on her arm, Veronica shakes her head. "It's not that simple Cheryl. I wish it was, but it's not. It's my fault and I can't fix this or change it. It's never going to go away, and I want to protect Jughead. I can't hurt him."

Cheryl's face changes, and her tone softens. "What's going on, Veronica?"

Veronica tries to side step her again, but Cheryl sticks her hand out. "Speak now." Veronica hesitates and Cheryl notices. "You can trust me, you know that. I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a total bitch." She grins and Veronica chuckles lightly.

"I was diagnosed with bipolar disorder two weeks ago, Cheryl. And, it's intense, and it's bad. I don't want Jughead wrapped up in me, with no way to get out." Keeping her eyes on Cheryl, she watches as her face remains unchanged as she confesses. "I can't imagine what it's like for him to watch, and being stuck in this would just suck. I can't do that to him. I love him too much."

Flicking her hair over her shoulder, Cheryl nods. "Wow. Toni's right, we really are one in the same."

"What do you mean?"

Cheryl looks down at Veronica, not in sympathy or pity, but with understanding. "I tried to do the same thing to her when I was diagnosed borderline personality disorder."

Veronica stares back in surprise. "What? When?"

"A few months ago, it's not important. I tried to leave her because a mental illness is extremely taxing on your loved ones, and she wouldn't let me. I told her it was over and she said no." Cheryl raised an eyebrow at Veronica. "Jughead, however, is more passive, when it comes to you I suppose. He just wants you to be happy. Apparently, even if it comes at his own expense."

Their conversation stuck with Veronica for the rest of the week, Cheryl didn't tell her what to do, she simply told her what she knew. Veronica watched Jughead move silently in the halls, barely looking up from his book and waited until a space cleared. Grabbing his arm, she pulls him into the stairwell.

"Veronica? What happened? Are you okay?" Jughead dropped his book and stared as she stood in silence. "Veronica? Did something happen?"

She sighed and grabbed the bottom of his shirt, looking up at him. He was so much taller than her, it was almost funny. "I don't want you to date me," Her words get caught in her throat, but she coughs and pushes on. "I don't want you to be with me because you feel like you have to stay. I don't want you to date me because you feel sorry for me. Jughead, I—"

Taking her face in his hands, Jughead leans down, kissing her lips, effectively cutting off the rest of her speech. 

Pulling back, his face stays right in front of hers. "I am with you, because I want to be with you. I love you. That's why I'm with you."

"Jughead, my problems, they're real. If we date, if we keep dating, then they become part of our relationship."

"I know." He kisses her forehead. "I know, Veronica."


End file.
